Charmed: Season One
by Alexis96
Summary: Lilianette Xanthe is a seventeen year old girl who had just lost her family when the Angel of Destiny decides to intervene and places her into a different universe. One where the Charmed Ones actually existed. What will she change with her presence and will it be for the best or the worst? Andy/OC Will follow all eight seasons.
1. Angel of Destiny

_Charmed: Season One_

_Chapter One_

_Something Wicca This Way Comes_

_And_

_Pulled into Charmed_

**You shut your mouth, how dare you say**  
** I go about things the wrong way**  
** I am human I need to be loved**  
** Just like everybody else does**

**Love Spit Love - How Soon Is Now**

**Part One**

To say I was confused was an understatement. It wasn't every day that you were pulled into your favorite TV show. If you're confused let me explain. It all started the day the police showed up on my doorstep looking like someone had just died. If only I had known what was about to happen…

* * *

I was laughing at something my friend, Jennifer, said when there was a knock on the door. Freezing we both glanced up and I told her to hold on as I stood up and walked over to the door with a smile still on my face.

I swung it open to come face to face to two police officers. The female gave me a grim smile while the male looked like he wished to be anywhere else then here. "Ma'am can we come in?" the female officer asked.

The look on their faces made me want to slam the door in their faces and pretend they had never arrived. It was sadly obvious that they brought bad news.

I stepped back and allowed them to step inside out of the rain. I motioned for them to follow me into the living room where Jennifer still waited. When she saw the police her head snapped toward me giving me a look of worry.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly almost like she too was afraid of the answer. The policewoman motioned for me to sit down.

"No I think I'd rather stand," I said defiantly with a tint of worry lacing my voice. Why were they here? Did something happen?

"Aright," the man said looking nervous. "I'm sorry to inform you Miss. Xanthe but-" he hesitated. Hesitation. That was a bad sign. I began to fidget and start to rethink my decision on not sitting down.

The woman took pity on her partner and cut in. "We're sorry to inform you that at six tonight your parents were killed in a car accident." The breath caught in my throat as I just stared horrified at them. I could tell by the sorrow filled looks on their faces they hated this part of their job. I felt dizzy as if everything was crashing in around me.

I couldn't breathe. Jennifer stood up and put her arms around my shoulder slowly leading me over to the couch.

"I'm sorry," the woman said again. "We'll contact a family member to come over until then do you have somewhere to stay?"

"She can stay at my house," Jennifer said. The officer nodded and with one final nod and pitying look they left. It was only then that I allowed myself to collapse into my friends' arms and weep.

One Week Later

I stood in front of my parents graves. I was the last one left at the funeral. Everyone else had left. Jennifer along with them when I had assured her I was fine and would see her in a bit. She had been hesitant on leaving but in the end did as I said.

As I stood there I couldn't help but wish I had my family back. I just needed someone that I could lean on besides Jennifer. I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on her. Her parents were nice enough to allow me to stay with them until I graduated next year and I was thankful but wished for my parents back.

A single tear fell and landed between their graves. Just as I went to wipe my face a bright light filled my vision and I felt like I was falling.

When the sensation stopped I glanced around in panic but was only met with white. It wasn't blinding like the first one but was still slightly overwhelming. "Lilianette," a soft spoken voice called from somewhere beyond the light.

"Who's there?" I yelled out kind of freaked out. Suddenly out of nowhere a lady stepped out of the light. The room darkened some to reveal that I was in a white room. "Who are you?" She gave me a kind smile that helped put nerves at rest.

"I am the Angel of Destiny," she said. My body froze and I felt confused.

"Like Charmed?" I asked severely confused.

"Exactly like Charmed my dear," she said cryptically. I frowned at her as soon as I realized what she had meant.

"Charmed isn't real. It's just a TV show." No matter how many times I wished it was.

"But you see dear, now it is. For you at least." This woman was making no sense. She seemed to realize this as she went on explaining. "I have altered your destiny. Where you would have lived an average life gotten a job, gotten married, had children, and died." I interrupted her before she could go on.

"You mean I won't have that now?" I asked still confused.

"Of course you will," she said trying to sooth me. "Instead of an average life you'll live a Charmed life."

"You mean…" I was surprised. She nodded with a smile.

"You'll meet the charmed ones but it will be up to you and them if they allow you to become a part of their lives." I couldn't believe it.

"But won't they be suspicious when a girl who's not a witch knows about them?" she asked. The angel smiled.

"That's why you won't be just any ordinary girl," she said. "You'll be a witch. Half witch, half white lighter in fact. I think I remember hearing something about you wanting to help people. But remember they cannot find out about white lighters until they find out what Leo is." I nodded still not believing what was going on. I was actually going to meet the Halliwells.

Something that every fan dreamed of. "Now besides being able to orb and orb things to you, you'll be able to control the four elements." That was incredibly awesome!

"You're not kidding," I said. "This isn't some joke?" She shook her head with a smile.

"Of course not dear," she said. "Everything I say is real. Now you'll arrive shortly before the beginning of the first episode. You'll be allowed to change some things that you believe won't change too much but the main events will be untouched. Am I understood?" I nodded slowly. She smiled once more.

"Good," she said. "Now go and enjoy your new life but don't forget your old one. You have a great Destiny awaiting you." Before I could say anything else I was once again engulfed by a blinding light.

* * *

When I woke I found myself in an alley with a major headache. It was pouring rain and I groaned. It must defiantly be before the beginning of the first episode. Or should I not call it episodes anymore considering it real now?

Then again that's probably the only way I can judge time around here. Sighing I made my way out of the alley I had found myself in. Couldn't the Angel zap me somewhere drier? As soon as I exited the alley I glanced around only to see an apartment building surrounded by cop cars. 'Defiantly the beginning' I thought.

As I was passing the apartment building I ran into a very familiar person. Andy Trudeau. Like quite literally ran into him. His hand grabbed my wrist to keep me from falling. "I'm sorry," I said. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's fine," he said. "No problem." I smiled a thanks glad that he wasn't mad at me. However I started shivering as my clothes were soaked through. I watched as he frowned and pulled me under the cover away from the rain.

He glanced at me and frowned now that he could get a good look. "How old are you kid?" he asked.

"Seventeen," I said truthfully.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night and in this weather?" he asked. "Don't you know there's a psychopath running around here?" I nodded.

"I uh-" I stuttered. I didn't have a believable answer for that so I let my answer fall short.

"Come on," he said. "I'll take you home. You shouldn't be alone at times like these." I didn't know how to answer that so I kept quiet. I didn't have a home here. He waited for an answer and when it was clear I wasn't going to give one he sighed. "Come on kid where's home?"

"I- I don't have one." It was true. I was completely alone and had jumped into this without any idea of how I was even going to get the Halliwells to trust me or even where I was going to stay.

"_Trust me," _the Angels voice said. I jumped slightly but otherwise didn't show that something had startled me.

He looked troubled before answering. "You can stay at my place for the night and then tomorrow I'll call someone and find you a place to stay." I nodded hoping by then that I would have met the sisters. He grabbed my arm leading me toward his car. On the way to his apartment I noticed that he kept glancing over at me.

"Yes?" I said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lilianette Xanthe." He nodded.

"Andy Trudeau."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "And thank you. For taking me in for the night."

"It's not a problem," he said. I settled back in the seat and for the rest of the ride we said nothing. Once we parked the car and walked up to his apartment he unlocked the door and motioned me to go on in.

"You can have the couch," he said. "I've got an extra blanket and pillow." He handed me the things and I laid them on the couch and stopped short. I was completely soaked and didn't think he'd appreciate it if I ruined his couch. He seemed to notice me predicament and then noticed the fact that I hadn't a bag.

He cleared his throat before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a white T- shirt and sweat pants that were too big for me but if I pulled the drawstrings it should be fine. I smiled thanks at him and went into the bathroom to change.

I sat my clothes where he told me to and settled onto the couch. "Goodnight Inspector," I said. "And thanks again."

"Goodnight Lilianette," he said.

* * *

"You're going to need some clothes," Andy said. I frowned at him.

"No," I said. "You've already done so much for me already. Besides don't you have work you need to get done." He nodded.

"I do," he said. "But right now you're more important." No matter how many times I said I didn't want him to waist any money on me he seemed determined to at least get me a few things.

In the end I ended up getting three different shirts, a couple pairs of jeans, a jacket, and a brand new pair of shoes. The last one kind of ticked me off but he said my old ones were starting to fall apart.

I had glanced down and was surprised to see that he was right. That's the only reason I didn't make him take them back. He tried getting me a few other things but besides the basic hair brush and a duffel bag to put the things in I made him stop there.

I already felt bad about him spending money on me and he barely knew me. "Inspector-" He interrupted me before I could go on.

"Andy," he said. I nodded but went on.

"You really didn't have to do all of this for me. I feel bad that you're spending your money on someone you barely even know." He waved my concern away.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He was saying that a lot here lately. "Besides there's something about you that makes me want to trust and help you." I figured that might have something to do with the Angel of Destiny. "Now I have to leave to go to the hospital. I'll drop you off at my place and be back later tonight. Help yourself to anything."

I nodded knowing who he was going to meet at the hospital. For some reason the fact that he was going to start dating Prue soon bothered me more than it should. He had always been one of my favorites in the series and I had been upset when he had died.

And I might have had a little crush on him. But whatever.

**Andy's P.O.V.**

I walked into the hospital and went up to the front desk. As I was waiting someone stepped up beside me but I didn't look over.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell."

"One second please," the nurse said. She then turned back to me. "What's the name again?" I smiled at her.

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homocide. Dr Gordon's expecting me."

"Andy?" the woman asked. I turned in surprise to see Prue. A smile broke out on my face.

"Prue?" I asked. I don't believe it. How are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "How are you?" We talked a little longer before the nurse told Prue's sister was still in X-ray. That's when I realized that Prue could help me.

"Prue before you leave I've got a favor to ask you." I only hoped she would help me out. "I know we just started talking again but I have this girl who needs a place to stay until I can find her somewhere to go and I'm way out of my lead when it comes to-"

She interrupted me before I could go on. "It's fine," she said. "Just drop her off by my place later today."

"Thanks Prue," I said. "I'll drop her off later today."

**Alright guys so I'm going to do all eight seasons and it will follow the episodes but with my own added content. **

**Andy won't be getting with Prue in this because he'll be getting with my character Lili. **

**If you have any questions leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Something Wicca

_Charmed: Season One_

_Chapter Two_

_Something Wicca This Way Comes_

**And in the pulse there lies conviction  
A steady push and pull routine  
The cymbals swell  
High notes flail into reach**

**Maria Taylor - Song Beneath The Song**

**Part Two**

I sat in the front seat feeling nervous. I was finally going to meet the Charmed Ones. God I hoped they liked me. My future kind of ridded on it. "It'll be fine," he said seemingly picking up on my nerves. "They'll like you."

I smiled but didn't answer. When we pulled up I was in awe. The house was even more beautiful in person. Andy came around while I was distracted and opened the door for me. "Thanks," I said quietly. Before I could grab my bag he grabbed it for me.

I frowned at him but he just smiled. I knew he was only being a gentleman but it still kind of irritated me.

I could do that by myself. He led me up the path and I realized they would have just found out about their powers earlier tonight. Andy knocked on the door and Prue answered. She seemed surprised but it quickly disappeared when realization dawned in her eyes.

"This is the girl?" she asked. Andy nodded and Prue motioned for us to come in. I couldn't help but feel grateful by the fact that she still allowed me to stay even when I knew they knew about their powers and were probably still adjusting.

"Thank you again Prue," Andy said before he turned to me. "I'll see you tomorrow Lilianette." I nodded smiling at him. He seemed to hesitate before patting me on the shoulder and then leaving after saying goodbye to Prue.

"Lilianette is it?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes Lilianette Xanthe but you can just call me Lili. Everyone does." She nodded while smiling slightly before leading me into the kitchen where the other two sisters were. Piper looked up and smile along with Phoebe.

"These two are my sister Phoebe," Prue said while pointing toward Phoebe. "And Piper." I nodded.

"Hello," I said feeling nervous once again. Phoebe picked up on this right away and began to lead me upstairs.

"I'll show you to the guest room," she said.

* * *

I spent the whole day with Phoebe. She seemed a little reserved at first but after a while she opened up. Something I was glad about. Later that night we returned at the same time Prue did. Phoebe walked over to the answering machine and pressed the button.

_"Prue, its Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye."_ I scowled slightly at the message but changed my features when Prue walked in with Kit in her arms.

"Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat," she said. I smiled and took Kit away from her. I had forgotten that they would just now be getting the cat.

"How'd the cat get in?" Phoebe asked.

I don't know," Prue said. "Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?" Phoebe shook her head while I sat Kit down knowing what was about to happen.

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." I winced at that again. I didn't exactly like Roger. He was an idiot.

"Yeah, I heard." Right after she said that the door opened revealing a freaked out looking Piper.

"Prue?" Piper called.

"In here," Phoebe said. I heard Piper lock the door. "Piper?" Piper quickly made her way toward us.

"Oh my God, what is it?" Prue asked sounding worried. "What's wrong?"

"Lock the doors, check the windows," Piper started. "We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..." Piper's eyes snapped toward me but she was to panicked to worry about it too much because she glanced over at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked toward me before deciding to just go on and forget the consequences. "A warlock?"

"Oh my god," Prue said.

* * *

Phoebe ran upstairs while Piper fretted downstairs. "I'm calling the cops," she said. Prue shook her head.

"And tell them what?" Prue asked. "That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next." Piper snapped her attention toward me. Until now I was just sitting in the background.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" she asked me.

"Or at least freaking out," Prue said. I hesitated before lifting my hand. I hadn't tried this before now and was a little worried it wouldn't work. Closing my eyes I concentrated on making even a flicker of a flame in the palm of my hand. After a few seconds I felt something release from inside of me and when I opened my eyes a small flame had appeared in my hand.

Piper's and Prue's eyes widened. "You're a witch too?" Piper asked. I nodded slowly.

"I thought I was the only one," I said wincing that I had lied. Before they could answer Phoebe appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I found the answer, come on."

* * *

Prue and Piper explained to Phoebe that I was a witch too and it was OK. However I could see that they were still suspicious of me but Jeremy was a little higher of a danger than I was.

As they sat up the circle I stood back and watched them. "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle," Prue said.

"Wait, I count only eight," Piper said while looking around. I stepped forward holding out a birthday candle I had taken from the kitchen earlier that day.

Piper raised an eyebrow at me. "A birthday candle?" she asked questioningly.

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies," Phoebe said smiling over at me.

"Alright, we need the poppet," Prue said. Piper grabbed it.

"Got it," Piper said bringing it over to the circle and sitting down next to her sisters. I watched as Phoebe lit the birthday candle and puts it in the pot. They began doing the spell and the poppet explodes and catches on fire.

* * *

I follow them downstairs already knowing what's about to happen. Maybe I could help them in some way. Though I wasn't sure how my powers would or if I could even control them. I heard Piper and Phoebe scream and watched as Prue protectively stood in front of them. "Piper, Phoebe, get out of here now!" Prue said.

Prue then used her power to slam him against the wall. She turned to see me still there and her eyes widened. "Come on Lili," she said. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me up the stairs.

I looked behind me seeing Jeremy start to get up so I closed my eyes and felt the air around me and made it shove away from me toward him. It had the same effect that Prue's power did except it knocked down a few other things along the way and I could feel the air move around me.

"Put as many things against the door as you can," Piper said. I began helping them push a dresser against the door and several other things. I knew this wouldn't be enough to stop him but I didn't exactly want him inside the room.

I didn't know if anything would be changed by my presence. From the other side of the door Jeremy speaks up. I already knew what he would say by heart. "Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours," Jeremy said before laughing cruelly. "Do you think a chair will stop me?" I watched as the chair slides off the dresser. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slides away from the door.

Piper graves my arm and pulls me behind her in a protective stance so that all three of them were between me and the threat. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." Another cold cruel laugh fills the air.

"What do we do?" Piper asked. "We're trapped." The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. I kept my scream in but the sisters didn't have the same reaction. God it was much scarier actually being involved then it was just watching. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest.

"Come on, we'll face him together," Prue said. "Do you remember the spirit board?"

"The inscription on the back," Piper said.

"The power of three will set us free," Prue said. A circle of fire surrounds them and I jumped back trying to avoid being scorched to death.

"Stay back Lili!" Phoebe said. I watched as they clasped hands and began to chant over and over again 'the power of three will set us free.' The wind blows stronger and I was forced to take a couple of steps back.

"I am not the only one!" Jeremy yelled. "I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" I looked away when he blew up and disappeared.

"The power of three," Prue said. I smirked.

"It's a powerful thing," I said. They turned to look at me.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine," I said. "That however was a powerful display of magic you three did." They nodded agreeing with me.

* * *

The next morning I was sipping on coffee when Prue walked in with Andy. This surprised me because in the show he hadn't even come in.

"Hey, Andy," Piper said. "What are you doing here?" I wanted to know the same answer.

"Just stopped by to see Lilianette," he said. My eyes widened slightly. He hadn't even mentioned Prue and by the way she grabbed her coffee and sat at the table with the newspaper he hadn't mentioned taking her out. For some reason that actually made me happy.

I pushed off from the counter from where I was leaning and followed him into the living room.

"We're you alright here?" he asked seeming genuinely worried. I nodded and gave him a sleepy smile. I wasn't a morning person don't judge.

"I was fine," I said. "Thanks for asking." He nodded and shuffled his feet.

"Um I got a hold of a foster family who's willing to take you in until you turn eighteen. They don't live in California though." Before either I could speak or he could go on Phoebe popped out of nowhere.

"No!" she said. "She can't leave. Lili can stay with us." I glanced up in shock at her. I hadn't realized I made such an impression on her. Prue and Piper walked in too with determined looks on their faces.

"She stays," Prue said. "We have the room for her and it seems Phoebe has taken a liking to her." Andy smiled and nodded at them.

"I was hoping you guys would say that." He turned to me. "I'll see you later." He did the same patting me on the shoulder thing like he had last night and said good bye to the sisters before leaving. I couldn't believe it.

I was living with the Charmed Ones! I was going to get the family I had lost. A smile broke out across my lips. "So you can manipulate fire," Prue said. "And move things with your mind?" I shook my head.

"I can manipulate the four elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. However I just got them here recently and don't have a very good handle on them."

"Then we can learn together," Piper said. She linked arms with me as did Phoebe while Prue linked her arm with Piper and they drug me back to the kitchen. I knew this was going to be the start of something wonderful. A new life. And I was going to enjoy every last second of it.

**So what do you guys think? Should I keep going? **


	3. I've got you under my skin

_Charmed: Season One_

_Chapter Three_

_I've got you under my skin_

**So don't delay, act now, supplies are running out  
Allow, if you're still alive, six to eight years to arrive  
And if you follow, there may be a tomorrow  
But if the offers shun you might as well be walkin' on the sun **

_**Smash mouth- Walking on the Sun**_

**Part One**

I was enjoying my new life. Everything I was experiencing was like a dream come true to me but the closer I got to the sisters, the more I missed my family. I realized I had never mourned them like I was supposed to and even though I felt guilty thinking about it I had sort of forgotten about them in the excitement of everything.

At night when I was trying to sleep memories of them would flood my mind and quite literally drive me mad. During the day I was rushed off to buy new clothes and things to make the bedroom more mine but at night I didn't have the distraction of the sisters and they were starting to weigh on me.

I had decided to ask Andy tomorrow if a James and Maria Xanthe was in the database and if they were where their graves were. I mean this was like my universe just with witches so I was only assuming the James and Maria Xanthe of this world would have died also.

It was a shot at least. Or one I was willing to take.

As the week went by I also began to realize that demons and warlocks didn't attack the Halliwell manor on a daily basis. It was actually quite serene most of the time and I began to wonder when Javna would rear his ugly head.

"Lili," Phoebe called from outside my door. My head snapped up from where I had been dozing.

"Come in," I said scrambling to a sitting position on my bed. A second later Phoebe's head peeped in and she was wearing a familiar dress. I couldn't place where I've seen it before.

"I'm heading to Quake," she said. "Do you want to come with?" I glanced down at the long sleeved shirt I was wearing and holey jeans. Did I want to change into something more presentable?

"No thanks, Pheebes," I said waving her away. Right when she was about to turn away I realized where I had seen that dress. It was about to be the beginning of the second episode. That's when I thought over my decision of not going.

Before really thinking it through I said, "Wait! Phoebe I changed my mind. I want to go just wait a second so I can change." She nodded and closed the door behind her. I quickly changed into a dark red camisole with a nice jacket over it, and then changed my pants. I kept my converse on because I wasn't really a heel kind of girl.

When I stepped out Phoebe nodded her head in approval of my outfit before hooking her arm with mine. "You know," I began. "Piper's not going to like the fact that you're borrowing her dress." Phoebe shrugged.

"She'll get over it." I shook my head and followed her into a cab. When we pulled up to the familiar building of Quake I smiled. I had been here often in the last week and though I liked Quake I wished for P3 to hurry up and get here.

We walked in and moved through the crowd. Before Phoebe could walk into someone I grabbed her arm and guided her around them. She smiled thanks at me and led me over to Piper who was frowning and looked aggravated by something.

I already knew it was because of Chief Moore. "I'm gonna kill him," she scowled.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Chief Moore," I said without thinking. Piper's head snapped toward my direction.

"Yeah," she said seeming confused. "How did you know that?" I froze upon realizing my mistake.

"Um he seems to have been upsetting you all week," I said trying to cover my tracks. She bought my lie and went on.

"He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much."

"The costumers seem to like you," I said cutting into what Phoebe would have said.

"At least they're not complaining," Phoebe said. She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Hello, I am not a restaurant tour," she said. "I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing." She paused and zeroed in on her dress that Phoebe was wearing. "Are you wearing my dress?" I smirked at Phoebe giving her a 'told you look.'

She glared back. Before Phoebe could say anything Brittany came up and my breath quickened. I had to save her but didn't know how or what consequences it would have.

"Hey Brittany," Phoebe said and then spotted the tattoo on the back of her hand. "I love your tattoo."

"Thanks," Brittany said.

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins," I said once again stealing Phoebe's words. Brittany gave me a questioning look.

"Brittany this is Lilianette Xanthe," Piper said. "She's living with us." Brittany smiled at me and shook my hand before answering.

"In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti." She handed Piper some money. "Keep the change, Piper. I gotta jam."

"Okay, say hi to Max," Piper said.

"Bye," Brittany said. I gave some excuse about needing to go to the bathroom before racing off after Brittany. I didn't know what I was about to do but god I hoped it worked with no bad consequences.

"Brittany!" I said. Brittany stopped mid step and turned to me.

"Hi Lilianette," she said. "What do you need? I really need to be getting home." I sighed.

"I'll walk you to your car," I said. "It's not safe being alone at this time of the night." She smiled at me and motioned for me to follow her.

"My car is this way," she said. "So how did you meet the Halliwell sisters?"

"Um Andy actually introduced us," I said. She came to a stop in front of her car and I knew that Javna was waiting in there. Before I could stop her or figure out how to she slid into her car and shut the door.

"Brittany!" I yelled just as he grabbed her from behind. Without thinking I threw the door open and grabbed a hold of Brittany's arm tugging her out. Javna came with her and I forced the air around me to move. Javna went flying back and I dragged Brittany behind me back toward the restaurant.

Piper glanced up confused when I came back in with a terrified looking Brittany clinging to my arm. "What happened!" she asked.

"Just get her home," I said. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

"What the hell happened out there?" she asked later on that night. I sighed while pacing the living room.

"Javna tried to kidnap her," I said. Piper looked confused and frowned.

"Javna?" she asked. I nodded quickly coming up with a lie.

"I looked him up in the Book of Shadows." She sighed.

"Well there's not much else we can do tonight," she said. "Brittany is safe at home. We'll talk more in the morning." I nodded and walked up to my room.

* * *

I paused in front of the police station before walking in. I quickly spotted Morris and walked up to him not exactly sure how I would find Andy. I had only ever seen the room on the TV series never actually how to get there.

"Inspector Morris?" I called out. His head turned toward me and something dawned in his eyes.

"You must be Lilianette," he said walking over toward me.

"Lili," I corrected.

"Andy's been waiting for you," he said waving his arm in front of him. I followed him to the room I've seen so many times on television before. Andy glanced up when he noticed our arrival and waved me over. He stood up and motioned for me to sit down in the chair across from him.

As soon as I was sitting down he sat down himself. "You didn't explain why you wanted to see me this morning on the phone," he said while leaning back in his seat. I fidgeted in my seat before looking up at him.

"I was wondering if you could help me find my parents," I said nervously. God I hoped that he would. I needed this closure. His eyes softened as he leaned forward.

"Your parents?" he asked. I slowly nodded. "What are their names?" I gulped. I hated speaking their names it hurt so much. I hadn't even noticed Andy reach over and grab my hand until he already had a hold of it. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"James and Maria Xanthe," I said but the last word came out in a half sob half choke. I gripped his hand the only thing that was keeping me from falling apart at the moment.

"When was the last time you saw them?" he asked softly.

"A week before I met you," I said. I hoped they were alive so I could see them again but there was this heavy feeling in my chest telling me that they had not survived in this universe either. He nodded and slowly pulled his hand away from my grip.

I instantly wished for its familiar warmth. "If I find something I'll tell you," he said. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." Standing up I looked down at him. "Goodbye Inspector." He smiled.

"Andy." My smile grew and I nodded at him.

"See you."

* * *

I got out of the cab and paid the driver. He took off as soon as I stepped safely away from the vehicle. Hurrying inside Quake I hoped that I made it in time to warn Phoebe and that innocent.

Unfortunately when I arrived Phoebe and Piper were having the conversation that they had after she had already met Javna. I looked around for the girl but she had left also.

Sighing I walked up to the sisters. Guilt suddenly filled me. I could have saved her if I hadn't gone to Andy this morning but I'd keep Phoebe safe at least and still find a way to vanquish him.

Piper turned to me and a relieved smile lit up her face. "You're coming with Phoebe and I to go do a delivery." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Sure."

"Where were you this morning?" Phoebe asked as Piper went in the back to get the keys. I frowned.

"I went to go talk to Andy this morning," I said. Phoebe raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I was wondering if he could find my parents." She glanced at me sadly and opened her mouth to say something but Piper came back and she let her statement fall. I was kind of glad. It hurt to talk about them and felt already emotionally drained from this morning.

"Let's go," Piper said.

I stepped out of the Quake van and followed Piper to the back of the van. Unlike in the episode they didn't have the conversation about Prue having sex on the first date. Instead they skipped ahead and began to unload the van. I stepped in and helped.

Actually the whole conversation about sex was skipped and instead Pastor Williams came up to us. He smiled at Phoebe obviously pleasantly surprised by her appearance.

"Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town," he said.

"Hey," she said. They hugged.

"Say goodbye to the big apple did you?"

"Oh, I ate the worm." Pastor William turned to me and gazed curiously at me. Phoebe and Piper realized that we had never met before and quickly jumped in to introduce me.

"Pastor Williams this is Lilianette," Piper said. "She's living with us for a while." He smiled and shook hands with me like he had done with Phoebe.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too."

"Hey, I'm going to go get gum," Phoebe said. "Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks," he said. Piper shook her head too.

"Okay, good to see you."

"You too." Phoebe walks away and I look between Phoebe and Piper not sure who to follow. Finally I decided on running after Phoebe. Piper would have to come to the conclusion that she's not evil herself.

"Hey, Phoebe wait," I called after her. We walked to the store together. When we got there she grabbed her gum and a magazine and walks up to the counter.

"You want anything?" she asked me. I shook my head and glanced over at the old couple. A smile crossed my lips at the thought of people still being in love at that age.

"Should be used on grandchildren's birthdays," he said while holding the lottery ticket. "It's a ten million jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house."

I bump Phoebe making her hit the lottery ticket because she was taking too long. I felt her stiffen beside me. "4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40," she said. "Those are the winning numbers."

"Yeah, yeah, right lady," the man said. "You want this stuff or don't you?" She ignored him and I just smiled knowing the elder couple wouldn't be losing their house.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Trust me," Phoebe said to the elder man. "Mr. Today is your lucky day. I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too." I shook my head at her and followed her back to the van where Piper was waiting for us.

"Ready?" Phoebe asked. "Let's go."

"What are you smiling about?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Phoebe said. Piper looked glanced at my through the review mirror but I just shook my head. I didn't have the heart to tell Phoebe that it wouldn't worked because of personal gain.


	4. You've got a home

_Charmed: Season One_

_Chapter Four_

_I've got you under my skin_

_And_

_You've got a home here_

**You can tell from the lines on her face  
You can see that she's been there  
Probably been moved on from every place  
Cause she didn't fit in there**

**Another day in Paradise- Phil Collins**

**Part Two**

After we got back to Quake I left and went back to the manor. I needed answers and unfortunately at the moment there was no way I was getting them. The sadness engulfed me like it usually did when I was alone.

I couldn't even mourn properly because for all I know my parents were alive here and I could have them back. I could be with them again. I was so close to having my family back but at the same time so far away. And it all ridded on when Andy could tell me what I had asked for. But no matter how much I wished they could still be alive that nagging voice at the back of my head kept telling me not to bet on it.

Sighing in frustration I slammed my hand down on the nearest table and jumped when a flicker of a flame sprung from my palm. "Oh," I said in surprise and quickly put out the small flame.

"Ok," I said to myself. "Apparently that part of my power is connected to my anger and frustration." Sighing I looked to see if it left a mark and glad to see that it could barely be seen. I didn't think the sisters would appreciate me leaving scorch marks on their furniture.

Sighing I left for Quake. It was getting late and I needed to get to Quake before Javna or Stefan sets his sights on her.

* * *

I got out of the cab and quickly made my way inside. "Piper," I said walking up to her. "Where's Phoebe?" Slightly distracted she waved me over toward where Phoebe was sitting with Stefan. My stomach clenched at the sight and I walked up to them. She smiled and waved me closer.

"Lili what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you," I said. "But I can see that you're busy." I forced a friendly smile toward Stefan. He smiled back and I forced back a wince.

"Oh! Stefan this is Lili. Lili this is Stefan."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lili," he said. The smile he gave me made my skin crawl and I had to force myself to stay where I was. "Join us?" I couldn't say no and took a seat next to Phoebe. This was probably the only way I could get Phoebe away from him and in doing so taking her place.

Then to get Phoebe and the other two to find me before I get turned old yeah not complicated at all.

As the meeting went on I became more and more agitated and wished Prue would hurry up and show herself. When I finally noticed Prue she was on her way toward us. Her eyes glanced toward me and back at Phoebe. It would seem she wasn't as angry with me as she was with Phoebe.

"Prue, hi," Phoebe said. "This is my other sister. Prue, this is Stefan the photographer."

"Pleasure," he said.

"Likewise," Prue said. She reached out and shook his hand. "Nice dress."

"Don't worry, it's not yours."

"I know," Prue said. "I could never afford it."

"Could you excuse me for one minute? I'll be right back." Phoebe and Prue left and I was left alone with Stefan. I saw him stiffen out of the corner of my eye and knew that he must be turning old already.

He leaned forward and I stayed where I was too afraid to move. "You're perfect," he whispered. I turned slightly toward him.

"Perfect for what?" I asked with a hint of fake curiosity.

"To photograph. I could make you famous." Yeah famous on milk cartons. However I didn't say that instead I pretended to be interested.

"Really?" I asked. "Could you do that for me?"

"Of course," he said. "All you have to do is come with me tonight." Oh Jesus. Tonight? I wouldn't have enough time to tell the sisters where I was going. Thinking on the spot I asked to use the bathroom before we left. Quickly I wrote down the address of where we were going and gave it to one of the waitresses to give to Piper.

When I got back Stefan quickly whisked me away but as we were leaving I noticed that Andy had never gone inside the restaurant and that meant he was still out here somewhere. I half wanted him to come stop Stefan from taking me away but I also knew I needed to do this.

There was no telling what I had changed already and needed to get him vanquished before something terribly went wrong.

* * *

**Andy's P.O.V.**

"What do you want me to say," Andy said. "This does not feel right to me about this, I can't help it."

"Here we go again," Morris said.

"I mean, where are they, alright? What's this guy doing to these poor women?"

"Thinking alien abduction are ya?" It was clear that Morris didn't believe me.

"I'm serious, Morris."

"I know, that's what scares me. Let me guess, favorite movie when growing up - Ghostbusters? Look, we got a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it, the end. If he goes back looking make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow?"

"Evil dead II. Favorite movie growing up. Just for the record." I glanced up when a man and woman stepped out of quake. My insides froze when I saw Lili with our suspect.

"Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if..." I hear Morris pause but I was already climbing out of the car. I needed to make it to her before she disappeared with him. "Whoa, whoa, where are going?"

"She's with him." I didn't stop long enough to explain. The thought of her going with him made my insides freeze with worry but there was something else there too. I heard Morris scramble out after me but just as I turned the corner Lili and that guy were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Lili P.O.V.**

The whole ride to the warehouse made me uneasy and I had to force myself to stay still and to not allow my powers to do what they wanted. When we arrived at the warehouse I tried remembering what the spell was that vanquished him but it evaded me.

I began to panic once he grabbed me from behind and began to push me toward the warehouse. I tried using my magic but not even a prickle of my power could be felt. It would seem that with my fear my powers were failing me.

What did I get myself into? As he strapped me to the table all I could hope for was that Piper got the note and they were on their way. "Stefan," I said. I was trying to distract him. To keep him preoccupied until the sister got here.

"It's Javna," he said. Of course he would say that.

"You don't want to do this," I pleaded. Another thing I didn't believe. 'Please hurry Phoebe!' I thought. He began to move closer. My whole trying to distract him didn't seem to be working. He apparently wasn't like the other demons who liked to talk. No she had to be with the one that wanted to get straight to business.

His eyes began to glow and a bright light hit my own. I screamed and tried to struggle but the restraints on me were keeping me from getting away.

"Lili!" I heard the voice of Phoebe and relief flooded me. The bright light disappeared and I gazed dazedly around me. Phoebe and Piper showed up in my line of sight and began to untie me. Phoebe grabbed my arm and pulled me off the table and behind her and Piper.

"Phoebe, we don't have a lot of time, okay?" Piper said.

"Prue, grab the mirror," Phoebe yelled. I watch as Prue grabbed the mirror and puts it in front of her face and reflected the light back into Javna's eyes. Prue gets the spell and they began to chant.

"Now," Prue said. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes as I listened to the spell.

"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of three, eye of earth, evil and accursed." They kept repeating it and when I opened my eyes Javna had turned into a skeleton and then into dust.

Prue turned to me and frowned. "What were you thinking coming here with him?" she asked. "You're only seventeen. You can't just leave with strangers."

"Almost eighteen," I said.

"Well until you turn eighteen we're your guardians and that means you have to do as we say."

"I'm sorry," I said. Really I was. However I couldn't let my changing things hurt the sisters and I didn't know for sure if it would or not. When we got outside the police had already arrived.

"Prue?" Andy asked. The panic that had covered his face slowly began to disappear when his eyes landed on my safe form. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were just trying to get the van started," Prue said.

"Yeah, Lily called," Piper said. "She was stuck here and needed a ride home but the van broke down."

"Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me," I said. "But he disappeared." A hard look came into Andy's eyes.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are," he asked me. "This guy's a stalker." Morris came up and interrupted what I was about to say.

"No sign of him inside. He's car's here so he might still be around."

"Excuse me." He reached in and started the car.

"Hey, how about that," Piper said. "You fixed it."

"How about that," Andy said then he turned to me. "Can I speak to you alone?"

"Maybe we should go," Phoebe said.

"I'll bring her home later, alright?" Andy said. The sisters nodded and climbed into the van. As soon as they were gone I turned to Andy.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked. He nodded and led me over to his car.

"I found your parents," he said. My body stiffened and I froze from actually getting into the car. Instead I turned around and looked at Andy.

"Where?" I asked. I dreaded his answer.

"Maybe you should sit down," he said. I shook my head sternly and motioned for him to go on. He sighed. "Your parents died around the same time you last so them. I'm so sorry." A sob left my lips. I mean I knew it was highly possible that they were going to die but it still hurt. I didn't even know the tears that streamed down my face into Andy reached over and wiped them away.

"You have a home here," he said. "With me and the sisters." I smiled at him through the tears and without thinking pulled him into a hug. His arms slowly wrapped around me.

"Thank you." He didn't say anything just kissed the top of my head and allowed me to cry into his chest over the loss of my family.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you home." I rubbed at my eyes and smiled at him. I allowed him to guide me into the car.

* * *

A small smile spread across my lips as I stared down at my parent's graves. It looked exactly like I had last seen them. In a way this gave me closure. Knowing that they were dead finally allowed me to be able to move along.

Andy and the sisters stood behind me for moral support and when I turned around I gave them the same small smile. I walked over to them and Phoebe wrapped an arm around me. "You good?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I promise. I'm going to be alright."

"Remember you've got us," Prue said. "We're your new family."

**Alright guys so what do you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review! **

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter up later this week**


	5. Thank you for not Morhping

_Charmed: Season One_

_Chapter Five_

_Thank you for not Morphing_

**From the light on high  
A chance to change your fate  
Forgiveness falling down  
On those who chose to wait  
Remember the time  
Find yourself home again  
Deep within your life  
Find yourself home again  
Find yourself home again  
It's a choice  
You have chosen your own**

**Part One**

I heard as the sisters left to go to the party next door. I didn't go because I had my finals to do in the morning. If I passed I would be graduating high school early. It was something I had been working on since I got here.

Sighing I turned back to my notes and tried to study however my mind kept wondering. I groaned and closed the book and rubbed my face. Andy had been evading my thoughts ever since he told me about my parents. It was driving me nuts because I didn't think he felt what I felt for him as cliché as that sounded.

And what made it worst was that I knew he was next door and I was hoping with my very being that he wasn't talking to Prue about the game this Saturday. That was something that I wanted him to say to me. Standing up I began to pace my room before finally sighing and walking downstairs.

I couldn't take it anymore and decided to go over to the party. However I didn't make it that far unfortunately for me. I was met with the sight of a dog. A small yelp escaped my lips. I knew it was just a demon but that wasn't helping my fear any. I had yet to go up against a demon by myself and didn't really want to do it alone right now.

The dog growled at me and took a few threatening steps forward. I raised my hand and tried to will the air around me to move but I still didn't have full control over it so instead I skirted around the barking dog and ran out the door. Once I made it to the party I got a lot of weird looks for being in my pajamas.

I spotted Andy talking to Fritz and looking kind of annoyed. I figured if he was talking to him the sisters had to be around here somewhere. I quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He looked startled that I was here and then worried when he saw the panicked look on my face. "What's wrong Lili?" he asked.

"Do you know where the sisters are?" I asked. He saw all the weird looks I was getting he sent them a glare and they looked away. He pulled me into the kitchen where it was less crowded and could hear me better.

"There here somewhere," he said. "Now what's wrong?" I sighed. What I was about to tell him was going to sound insane to him but there wasn't much I could do about that. Before I could say anything the sisters crowded into the kitchen.

"We saw you guys come in here and got worried," Piper said.

"There was a dog in the house," I said.

"How did a dog get in the house?" Prue asked. "Did someone leave the door open again?" She glared accusingly at Phoebe.

"The door wasn't open when I went downstairs," I told her trying to take the heat off of Phoebe for something she hadn't done.

"Then he must have had an owner," Phoebe said. "No dogs can open doors." I wrapped my arms around myself. Andy saw this action and wrapped an arm around my shoulders in comfort.

"I'll come over and check things out," he said. The sisters nodded and Piper guided me out of the house.

I was sat on the couch when Andy and Prue came back from upstairs. "Doesn't look like anything had been taken," Prue said. Andy laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll come check back up on you in the morning to make sure you're alright," he said. I nodded and smiled at him. He patted my shoulder and said goodbye to the sister before leaving.

"It wasn't a dog," I said. They gave me a confused look. "It was a demon that looked like a dog."

"How can you be sure?" Prue asked.

"Why else would there be claw marks on the attic door," I asked.

"She has a point," Phoebe said. I smiled at the younger sister.

"Well if it was a demon then it's likely that he'll be back," Prue said. "So just keep your eyes open for anything weird. And go get some sleep Lili, you have a test to take in the morning remember."

…

Groaning I grabbed my jacket and school bag. I was going to be running late and the cab would only set me back. The strap on my bag brock and I let out a frustrated sigh. God I was going to be so late. Picking up the mess I opened the door only to run into a body. A hand reached out and grabbed my wrist keeping me from falling.

I looked up and let a relieved breath out at the sight of Andy. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see if you guys were alright after last night." I nodded.

"We're fine but I'm going to be late so I gotta go." I skirted past him but didn't get very far when he grabbed my wrist again.

"Come on," he said. "I'll give you a ride." I gave him a grateful smile and walked over to his car. When we pulled up to the school I saw that I didn't have very much time. Without thinking I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said before slipping out of the car and running over to where I had to take my class.

"I'll pick you up when you're done," I heard him yell after me. I waved at him telling him I heard before disappearing inside the building. True to his word Andy did come and pick me up after my test. I was waiting outside for him with a huge smile on my face. As soon as he pulled up I ran over to him.

"Guess what!" I said. He chuckled as he got out of the car.

"What?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"I passed!" I said excitedly and pulled out my certificate. "I've officially graduated from high school!" He chuckled.

"Well congratulations," he said. "I had no doubt you would." I rolled back on my heel and happily bounced on the balls of my feet. "Come on. I'll take you out for lunch to celebrate." He opened the car door for me and motioned for me to get in.

….

After lunch Andy dropped me off at home and I walked into the house to find Prue coming downstairs. She had a confused look on her face. "What's up?" I asked.

"Did you bring the book downstairs before you left?" she asked.

"No," I said confused. "Why?" Then it dawned on me.

"Well it was down here and Andy almost saw it when he came to check up on us." I froze.

"Prue honey," I said. "That wasn't Andy." She gave me a confused look.

"Of course it was," she said.

"No Andy was with me," I said. "He took me to lunch to celebrate." She frowned. "It must have been the demon."

"Well then," Prue said. "We need to warn Piper and Phoebe." When they got home I decided to go upstairs. I've heard this part countless times and didn't really want to be a part of the conversation. Besides it was a family thing and I really didn't have a right to be a part of it. So instead I went upstairs and drug out my all-time favorite movie: Friday the 13th.

I was a horror fanatic don't judge me. This however was my all-time favorite of the classics.

I was at the part where Jason was telling his mother to kill Alice when my door was thrown open by Phoebe. I jumped and threw my pillow at her. She laughed at the shock on my face and picked up the pillow that had landed on the floor.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you. What are you watching?" She glanced at the TV and smile. "Friday the 13th." I nodded and snuggled back into my blanket.

"Want to watch with me?" I asked. She sat down on the bed.

"Piper and I are going to go meet our dad tonight," she said. I however already knew this but kept my mouth shut and allowed her to go on. "Prue doesn't want to though. How can she act that way? Like she wants nothing to do with him."

"Maybe she can't forgive him yet," I said. Phoebe gave me a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I began. "She remembers him better than you guys. What if she just needs time to forgive him for leaving you guys?" Phoebe slowly nodded and stood up.

"Well I need to get ready for tonight," she said. "See you later." I turned back to my movie and realized that it was already over.

I walked downstairs after Piper and Phoebe left to go meet their father. However as I entered the kitchen Prue was sitting at the table drinking coffee. "So you decided not to go," I said. She glanced up at me and then back down at the paper she was reading.

"I have nothing to say to him," she said. I walked over and sat down at the seat next to her.

"Prue, I know you don't like your father but you at least have a chance to try and turn that around. I'd do anything to have my dad still around." The doorbell went off and I stood up. "Think about that Prue." I already had a hunch at who was at the door and hoped that it was Andy. "Andy, hi." He smiled at me.

"Lili," he said. "Can I come in?" Just as I moved back for him to come in Prue walked up to us.

"Good you can keep Lili Company while I leave," Prue said. She pushed past us and I motioned for Andy to come in.

"Where's she going in a hurry?" he asked. I led him to the kitchen and sat down a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I suspect to go see her father. Would you like something to eat?" He shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. I sat across from him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked and my eyes widened. "Not that I don't mind." He chuckled.

"My plans fell through and I decided to see what you were doing." I smiled. "Would you like to go out to dinner?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" He chuckled at that and shook his head. "Alright, I'd love dinner." He smiled and led me outside.

…

Andy was walking me up the steps when Victor brushed by me and Phoebe stood in the doorway. I sighed upon realizing what had just gone down. I turned to Andy and gave him a small smile aware that Phoebe was still looking at us.

"Thanks for dinner," I said. He nodded.

"See you tomorrow," he said. I turned toward Phoebe and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and motioned for me to come inside. To avoid the awkward tension downstairs I decided to call it an early night and get some sleep.

The next morning I was woken by the sounds of someone running up the stairs. I groaned and sat up. That's when I realized what was happening. Quickly I ran out of my room only to almost plow over Phoebe. "What's happening?" I asked pretending to be oblivious.

"We have a problem," she said. "Come on." I quickly followed her downstairs to be met with the sight of Victor. "Dad, you can't be here, you have to leave now." The other Victor came only to confuse the sisters more and then both started to fight trying to prove who was right or not.

Then a twist happened. "Lucky guess," Victor number two said. "I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both."

"You're bluffing," the other one said.

"Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang."

"Do it, Phoebe," Prue said.

"The spell will kill everyone including dad," she said with a worried look on her face. It was clear she didn't want to kill her father but who would.

"It's the only way," Victor two said. "Prudence…."

"Prue, the protection ring," I said and nodded toward the right Victor. Hopefully she trusted me. Prue did as I said and used her power to give the second Victor the ring. Phoebe began to chant and Victor number two fell to his knees looking like he was in pain. Phoebe stopped but was told to keep chanting.

After seeing that everything was good I nodded toward Victor and went back upstairs. After getting dressed I walked over to my dresser and glanced down at the job application. It was about time I started bringing in my own money because I was sick and tired of having the sisters and even on occasion Andy buying me things.

Sitting down I started on filling it out.

**Sorry that its not really all that exciting. This will only be one part considering it didn't really follow the episode all that much. Hope you guys enjoyed. **


End file.
